rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Featured Rooms Archive 2018
__TOC__ This is the archive of #Community Custom Rooms that were featured by Against Gravity until the end of 2018. See Featured Rooms for #Community rooms that were featured more recently. 2017 * [https://imgur.com/a/h31ry Set #1]: ^Skeetshooting, ^BMGPark, ^DaLoft, ^BunysEatery, ^ChristmasHunt, ^Bar1, ^BeerPongs, ^Dominoes, ^HDVR, ^SkylightClub, ^NicksArtGallery, ^Tinytreehouse, ^LotaHideout, ^tavern, ^Roomhub, ^Solarsystem, ^themaze * [https://imgur.com/a/JMiI9 Set #2]: ^Hoth, ^PokePark, ^XWing, ^HolidayParty, ^speeder, ^StigTrack, ^CarniBall, ^thebunycave, ^Rectona500, ^LawnTarget, ^3v3TankWars 2018 * [https://imgur.com/a/NbntQ Set #3]: ^PirateShip, ^RetroArcade, ^Quidditch, ^StarWars, ^HallOfHeroes, ^circle, ^BMGHawaii, ^FlyingCars, ^AquaticVibes, ^narnia * [https://imgur.com/a/9lZ6a Set #4]:''' ^FrozenCastle, ^EpicDoorMaze, ^RRDM, ^TheTunnelRCPark, ^GunsAndBottles, ^FloatingCastle, ^CornerStorer, ^CampingCabin, ^Totoro, ^JesusCourt, ^monokuma, ^ARestaurantRPG * [https://imgur.com/a/npqdR '''Set #5]:''' ^TacoLoft, ^poolparty, ^GiantDollhouse, ^RetroArcade, ^RoyalPalace, ^TheBeatles, ^jdmaze, ^TheFlyingCouchCompany, ^island, ^MassiveDragon, ^SecretClub, ^Persona5LeBlanc, ^plinkopark, ^Torpedo, ^BMGzengarden, ^UltraBunytron, ^HarryPotterGreatHall, ^TheKraken * [https://imgur.com/a/ttXJB '''Set #6]: ^MajoraPark, ^USSCoach, ^TheGiantRoom, ^JumboMap, ^FunGamesatPark, ^XenoQueen, ^PacManMaze, ^SurvivalBase, ^castleland, ^HaloReach, ^indoorpark, ^Volcano, ^unfulfilleddreams, ^teleportdevice * Set #7: ^GermanKnightChessM, ^bajablast, ^PirateQuestPractice, ^CircuitDoorEscape, ^ChilllaxMaze, ^sniperrange, ^RecRoomSpeedway, ^skyelounge, ^jdCalculator, ^harcenter, ^ApartmentOne, ^RecRoomProWrestling, ^elektronicbowling, ^Dioramas, ^ChicagoVibes, ^LandOfThouHyena, ^Overgrowth, ^TheVelvetRoom * [https://imgur.com/a/wTQYq Set #8]: ^CandyIsland, ^EpicDoorMaze2, ^DefendTHEWALL, ^3Dpuzzles, ^RECevents, ^BBall, ^SkeletonBoss, ^RickAndMortys, ^TrueJudgment, ^marcelineshome, ^TropicalIsland * Special Set ^ContestWinners: ^RobbyRecla (1st place), ^GreatOutdoors (2nd place), ^QuizRoom (3rd place), ^HolotarDance (best holotars), ^MagicCross (best circuits), ^ControlTheTower (AGs fav game), ^ArcadeGames (players choice) * Winners of Creators Contest 2.0 '(^Contest2Winners): ''Gold: ^SwordArtOnlineBETA; Silver: ^CampLonePine, ^CityPVP, ^DunderMifflin, ^FarmLandPVP, ^MarsPvP, ^NeonsClub, ^RecRestaurant; Bronze: ^BarbieMansion, ^BIGBOYEPICsPropWorld2, ^BlacksmithShop, ^BugzRoyale, ^ChillAndNetflix, ^CliffPVP, ^Cliffside, ^DateNightSim, ^DoomsDay, ^EgyptianParty, ^EverLarp, ^EverquestPVP, ^Facility007, ^HIDEandMURDER, ^JacksLounge, ^MillenniumFalconSW, ^PirateShipWar, ^PokePark, ^Rainbow6Rec, ^RecAirlines, ^RecRoomMusicStudio, ^RoadTrip, ^RomeColosseum, ^SpeedDatingSim, ^SouthParkLand, ^TacoBayou, ^TheIronMaidenPvp, ^90sMusicRoom * '''Set #9: ^TheSadMan, ^tetrisCircuit, ^TardisWelcome, ^WhackAPete, ^AdventureKingdom, ^TwilightTreetopsTeamDM, ^MVillage, ^DunderMifflin, ^BattleTower, ^KaijuQuest, ^IslandFriend, ^Tortuga, ^TowerDefense, ^Quickfire * Set #10: ^AmazingJourney, ^Boxers, ^BWarksDiner, ^DeathtrapDungeon, ^FalloutShelter, ^ForEmily, ^PeptoCopter, ^PokemonSnapDEMO, ^SensoryDeprivation, ^TacoBayou, ^TheHaunting, ^UnicornVomit * Set #11: ^CreativeArt, ^Flappy, ^LumberjackSong, ^MountRecRoomius, ^RecSkiing, ^SuperMarioBros, ^TheEdge, ^TheSerialBowl * Winners of Creators Contest 3.0 (^Contest3Winners): 1st Place: ^Colossus, ^MythosLab; 2nd Place: ^Aperture, ^EscapeTheLaboratory, ^PayloadPVP, ^PvPMadScience, ^TheMassiveMoleculeLab, ^WeatherLab; 3rd Place (^Contest3ThirdPlace): ^AngryBalls, ^BattleTanks, ^BloodAndGore, ^BugRemoved, ^DeathRace, ^DroneRacing, ^EvilEyes, ^labtrouble, ^madBottles, ^MadMolecules, ^MadMoviePVP, ^MinusCube, ^RacersGizmos, ^SkullWorld, ^TheLabEscape * Set #12: ^coaster, ^CookingShow, ^DoomsDayPvP, ^DualLineKite, ^MonstersIncScareFloor, ^NoMansLandPvP, ^RecbixCube, ^RecCity, ^RoomOf1000Snakes, ^SHOWACITY, ^SkyWarsPVP * Set #13: ^BarbrawlBETA, ^DiscGolfInPark, ^EpicSlides2, ^EscapeFromOz, ^KillTheZombies, ^MoonMissionBETA, ^pixelPerfect, ^RecRumBay, ^SkyGarden, ^TheYellowSubmarineTTG, ^TTTCity, ^UFOCatcher, ^ZombiesDay1 * Set #14: ^HappyCrazyLand, ^NormandyLanding, ^EscapeWonderland, ^CoachsDinnerParty, ^AntiHamClub, ^TrainDemo, ^TheLofts, ^GardenOfDreams, ^MythologicalPvP, ^LaCosaNostra, ^FireworkGunGame, ^RecRecords, ^TheHolyShrine, ^jdFrogger * Special Set #Halloween2018: ^It, ^HappyCrazyLandHalloweenPVP, ^DarkCrowsNest, ^Screampvp, ^HalloweenCity, ^FunhouseMaze, ^ZombieHunt, ^RecOrTreat, ^GraveyardLT, ^TTTEgyptian, ^TheHaunting, ^CampLonePine * Additions to Special Set #Halloween2018: ^SCPContainmentBreachBETA, ^TRICKorTREAT, ^HauntingGrounds, ^HalloweenHayride * Set #15: ^NinjaInvasion, ^LeManoir, ^RecKarts, ^SpaceStationBETA, ^StarWarsBFpvp, ^BoardGameHUB, ^vsync, ^ChadTownPaintball, ^DJFest2018, ^RadiatorSprings, ^Asylum, ^PeaceFromZoid * Set #16: ^CombatArena, ^EscapeTheArctic, ^TokyoOakwoodApartment, ^ManOfSnow, ^TVcostumes, ^GreenHouseEscape, ^OctopusIsland, ^WizardWars, ^MusiciansDream, ^StormDrain * Set #17: ^TheDiscovery, ^GingerBreadHouseBuilding, ^AliveGizmos2, ^AlyssianWonderland, ^potshot, ^arrrrghh, ^SKxTheArtOfFire3, ^AIPaintball, ^QuestOfTheGildedSand, ^VictorianHome, ^TheGoldenVenetian * Set #18: ^PacManRectendo, ^RecToRiches, ^CarlFredricksenHouse, ^HotPursuit, ^FishingALPHA, ^BlazingSandsPVP, ^NeonsClubRevive, ^NewHolotarDance, ^TowerGaming, ^REescape * Set #19: ^MysteryOfWorld, ^RRRADIATE, ^RecSmashBros, ^WinterTowerDefense, ^DowntownChicago, ^LoopyHillsRaceway, ^Escapethetitanic, ^TheArboretum, ^ReclandAirport, ^EmmysDinner * Set #20: ^ThankCoachYoureHere, ^TacoWinterLodge, ^MiniFarmSimulator, ^Arc_Domination, ^OfficialTalkShowRecRoom, ^ArtSociety, ^RecFormers, ^rgbPVP, ^woahdude, ^paintball_deathrun See Featured Rooms for #Community rooms that were featured recently. Sortable List Category:Player-Created Games Category:Locations